


Espargaro bros

by Jokerabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokerabbit/pseuds/Jokerabbit
Summary: 小E在聖瑪利諾四練摔斷手後大E被拍到全副武裝從醫護室走出來想必是4練結束衣服都沒換就先去關心弟弟的傷勢然後又看到小E發的story他的左手腕上竟然有自己跟哥哥車號的紋身不愧是板鴨最膩歪兄弟檔不寫文簡直對不起自己





	Espargaro bros

“你怎麼來了？”Pol驚訝地看著身上穿著全套防摔衣就出現在醫護站的哥哥。 “你等等還有排位…”

“你是被擔架抬走的我能不來看看嗎？” Aleix皺著眉頭，小心翼翼地抬起弟弟用厚紗布暫時固定的手腕。他對Pol的受傷感到生氣，但更多是心疼和不捨。“醫生怎麼說？”

“可能骨折了….” Pol像突然想到什麼似的倒抽一口氣。“Fuck！如果手腕需要動手術，上面的紋身就毀了！！” 很多人都知道Pol的右手腕上有個紋身-「Never give up」。但幾乎沒有人知道，他的左手腕上也有個紋身-「441」，是他和哥哥的車號。

“你就擔心你的紋身？你怎不擔心你哥早晚有天被你嚇死！！”Aleixㄧ把抓住弟弟的頭髮，拉進懷裡就是一頓搓揉。

“我沒事啦。”Pol順勢就倒進哥哥懷裡，ㄧ點沒要反抗點意思。 “只是傷了手，我是摔在地上的時候有點暈才被抬出去的。”

“嗯....”Aleix重重嘆了口氣，Pol去年才大摔一次，摔到得用護頸固定才能活動。今年又摔，他怎麼能不擔心。但他自己也是賽車手，知道說那些「你要小心」、「不要太拼」什麼的都是屁話，跨上賽車他們都只有「全力以赴」這條路。

“你沒事就好…好好休息，趕快好起來。KTM的車正在進步，你可別耽誤車隊的計劃。”

“別擔心，回家我就能彈琴了。” Pol仰頭對哥哥露出天使般的燦笑，他知道Aleix不是真的在責備他，只是不知道該說什麼，才用譴責代替關心。

“那我就先回去了，排位快開始了。”Pol的笑容讓他感到安心，Aleix再次揉揉弟弟的臉頰，轉身準備離開。 

“等等！”Pol拉住哥哥的手掌。

Aleix回頭，一雙清澈如水的大眼睛仰望著他，眼底閃亮亮的發著光。Aleix明白弟弟想要什麼，他低頭，在Pol的額頭落下一個吻。但Pol並不滿足於此，他將手臂環上哥哥的肩膀，送上嘴唇。熟悉的氣息跟著濕熱的舌尖探進Aleix的口中，他的腹部一陣緊繃，雙手捧起Pol的臉頰重重加深這個親吻。

事情是自然而然發生的，自然到Aleix都不記得他們第一次接吻是什麼時候。五歲？六歲？也許更早。他們當然也跟所有正常兄弟一樣，拌嘴打架不會少。但無論如何，他們一直是密不可分的一對。

小時候Aleix因為擔心長大後會失去與弟弟的這份親密，所以在陪伴弟弟成長的過程中，他對Pol無微不至的關心可以說是到了溺愛的程度。而事實也證明Aleix的努力沒有白費，長大後他們不但沒有因為懂得道德規範而劃起界線，反而變得更加曖昧。他們擁抱、親吻、做愛，分享所有的一切，甚至是床伴。

Aleix在某段時間對此產生過些微負罪感，他將對弟弟的愛分攤到照顧其他西班牙車手身上。但Pol為了再次獲得哥哥的關注，竟將受到Aleix照顧的車手約到了他們的床上......這份血濃於水的依賴和衝動終究無法被戒斷，並永遠成為兩人最深切的羈絆。既使現在都已各自成家，比起妻子們的柔情似水、軟玉溫香，兄弟間這種充滿力量、完全坦誠的迫切需索，有時更容易激起他們的慾望。

Aleix依依不捨地將弟弟推開ㄧ點，漸漸緊繃的防摔衣提醒他需要一點安全距離。Pol意猶未盡地舔了舔嘴唇，深呼吸平撫身體裡躁動的不安感。

“答應我，你會連我的份一起贏回來。”

看著那張與自己相似但更年輕的臉，Aleix的拇指擦過弟弟的嘴唇，抹去上面被他吻得晶亮的水痕。

“我答應你，我一定會。”


End file.
